


Fall

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sweater weather, good for cuddles and kisses and a bright fire, the perfect kind if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 1





	Fall

#  
Fall is my favorite season I think  
It certainly has my favorite kind of days  
Cold, bright days full of laughter  
Not too cold though  
Just cold enough for a light jacket  
And the smell  
oh  
the smell of yesterday's rain and wet leaves  
Walks in the park and leaf piles  
The warmth of a lover's embrace  
Chapped lips and giggly kisses  
memories  
And the tress revealing their warm colors  
Yes   
fall is my favorite season


End file.
